Aiden
Aiden Wrather "So, go ahead. Live forever. Forget what you've forgotten. But they won't. They never do." - Phoebe to Aiden After finding out he has a son and killed people. Information on Aiden Wrather Aiden Wrather was a 260 year old vampire turned by Aran in 1779 during the American Revolution, in which they were both soldiers. Aiden is seen as an anomaly in the vampire community since he has been attempting for the last several years to be a "clean" vampire and live off of blood bank bags instead of live blood. While many vampires look down on him because of this, many fear him due to his horrifying past reputation. He is best friends with Adam, and attempts to live morally despite his inherent nature In his human life, Aiden was the son of Edmund Wrather, the owner of a printing press in the 18th century Boston area. In his earlier years, he hoped that one day he would take over his father's printing press business. He was happily married to a woman named Suzanna , and the two of them tried unsuccessfully for many years to have a child. After two stillbirths, Aiden made a solemn oath to God that he would live his entire life in virtue and servitude, even if he lived to be a hundred years old, if God would just grant him a child. Miraculously, his wife gave birth to a healthy son soon after, whom he named Noel. By the year 1779, a state of war had already existed for several years between the American colonies and the British Crown in what would become known as the American Revolutionary War. Aidan left home to fight, eventually becoming a highly praised soldier in the Continental Army. It was during a battle that he stumbled upon a man named Satan Bishop preying on the body of Aiden's comrades. He also witnessed Bishops black eyes and blurred speed. As Aiden chased after him, Bishop continued to run behind trees and bushes to stalk Aiden as prey. He finally stopped and came appeared behind Aiden. Aiden promptly tried to kill him for dishonoring the soldiers that he fed on. Despite the fact that Aiden had a musket and Bishop did not and that Aiden had stabbed Bishop directly in the stomach, Bishop easily defeated and restrained Aiden to his vastly superior strength and experience, and threatened that he would kill Aiden´s troops in a camp nearby. Aiden begged that their lives be spared, and Bishop agreed, on the condition that he would turn Aiden into a vampire. Aiden awoke a new vampire and discovered his enhanced hearing and discovered his hunger shortly thereafter. Despite Bishop warning him not to go back to his people and go with him to start his life as a vampire, as he would surely kill any human he encountered, Aiden believed he was not bound to Bishop and walked back towards his human companions. Upon wandering the forest, he encountered his friend Benjamin and while saying that he was fine, he grabbed Benjamin upon seeing his wounded arm with a cloth soaked in blood. Benjamin was helpless as Aiden easily restrained and fed on him until he died, something Aiden was outraged for. Bishop appeared later and Aiden angrily came at him for leting him go and kill his friend, though Bishop, in a blurred, accelerated motion, grabbed and shoved Aiden aside, causing him to stagger. He then said that he needed Aiden to learn of what vampires do to humans and that while Aiden would think that he would not make such a mistake again, especially now that he is immortal, he would always do so. Aiden still left Bishop again. Confused and afraid, the newly turned Aiden found his way home and hid in the family's henhouse, where his wife Suzanna discovered him drinking blood from chickens. Suzanna, who had been told that Aiden was dead, was overjoyed yet terrified, and kept him hidden from everyone else, including Noel. Her secret was discovered, and the preacher of the local congregation accused Suzanna of witchcraft, believing that she had been consorting with the Devil to resurrect her husband. She was lashed to a rock and suspended in a river from a rope by the townsfolk, and by the time Aiden and Noel arrived, she had already gone under the surface and presumably drowned. After telling his son to run away and not look back, Aiden slaughtered the Reverend and all the other villagers involved in the execution. He never saw his wife or his son again. Aiden lived the next 150 years in the Boston region, serving Bishop and the other leader vampires of the Family. Not much is known about his life during this time except that he acquired a reputation of ferocity and inhumanity committing numerous killings. He was the most feared vampire of the Boston area, and he mentions that he also fought in the American Civil War for the Union army, including the Battle of Antietam, the bloodiest single-day battle in American history, with about 23,000 casualties. He was drafted into the US army during World War I where, after taking bullets to the abdomen on the front lines in France, he took pity on Durham, the medic who treated him, and turned him when he was accidentally stabbed by a French soldier who realized Aiden was a vampire. But Aiden lost control of Durham in 1930, when the lecherous vampire betrayed the vampire princess Surn and was banished from Boston. Aiden was there when Bishop was announced the leader of the Boston family, and afterwards decided to set out on his own. He settled down in Montreal for a while but eventually moved back to Boston. On his return he decided to change his ways and started drinking blood bags instead of killing actual people. Aiden eventually found Phoebe being tormented by Marcus and Blue Collar, and took pity on him. They soon became good friends and Aiden helped Adam get a job as an orderly at Boston's Suffolk County Hospital, where Aiden had been working as a nurse.